Fear The Reaper
by PekkasandBJ
Summary: Reaper is bored of doing the same thing everyday. He lives a great life, vast wealth, expensive home and expensive cars. He just wants something, or someone, to liven up his life... WARNING: Sexual Content, Violence, Language, Gore.
1. Chapter 1

Reaper sighed as he looked into the mirror. Of course, his reflection stared back.

His face was pale with no scars. His eyes' pupils were an unnatural black, with you being unable to tell the iris to the pupil. His hair and beard were black, his hair in a Faux Hawk style and his beard was a Pencil beard. He was handsome, if his bitch ex-girlfriend had anything to say about it.

He'd just gotten out of the shower so he currently had a towel wrapped around his muscled body. Years of sneaking, handling weapons, training, killing cops and other criminal activities left him heavily muscled and hardened. His arms and legs held muscle but nothing too profound.

His phone went off from the counter just beside the sink. He walked over to it and picked it up.

 _Miss you._

Reaper just deleted the message. His ex-girlfriend cheated on him and now she wanted him back.

If she wanted him back, why did she cheat in the first place?

He dropped the towel and grabbed his folded clothes on the rack. He pulled on his black trousers then his white shirt, making sure to tuck it in, before he grabbed his tie and tied it around his neck. He grabbed his suit jacket and put it on and doing up the two buttons, leaving his tie and the top of his shirt to be exposed. He grabbed his socks and pulled them around his feet before slipping his feet into the black slip-on smart shoes across from him. He opened the door to his bedroom from the shower room and walked in.

The song 'I Want It That Way' by Backstreet Boys played softly from the radio, Reaper noticed. His bed was neat and tidy. Numerous books by various authors lined the shelves above and around his radio. His dressing room lay on the other side of his shelves. Reaper looked around a second before walking to the stairs heading up, passing a few paintings as he did so.

Reaper emerged just across from the front door and looked around. There was a door to his left, leading into his planning room. In front of him was the living room, dining room and kitchen.

The living room consisted of a large area, mainly dominated by the large white couch with orange pillows here and there and the 50' T.V. Just away from that was a small area consisting of four black leather chairs and a little table. It held Bong, which Reaper never touched, and it was the area the strippers would hang around, giving a dance to anyone. There was also a small counter behind the couch, holding a bottle of alcohol and a shot glass.

His kitchen had all the essentials and a few extra bells and whistles. A fridge, freezer, oven, microwave, coffee machine and a few other things he never bothered to use. The counters had white tops and the drawers and wood have orange paint jobs. Reaper opened the fridge and grabbed an apple, taking a bite as he closed the door.

His dining room consisted of a glass table and six black dining chairs, though they were mostly just for looks. The table was clear of anything and spotless. Reaper hardly ever actually used this table, it just looked good.

Reaper sat down on his couch and grabbed the remote, turning on the T.V. The show 'The Underbelly of Paradise' was on and he shrugged. Reaper began watching the show, taking bites of his Apple as he watched.

 **20 minutes later...**

Reaper threw the apple core with perfect precision into a bin in the kitchen. He knew that snack would keep him going for a while but he wanted a full meal. He sighed and got up from the sofa.

He walked into his kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing some ingredients.

 **1 hour later...**

Reaper walked over to his hardly-used dinner table and sat down on a seat, deciding to put the old thing to use. He ate at his food and, while he did, he looked longingly at the empty seat where his significant other would seat. His ex-girlfriend used to fill the hole that remained in his heart, now she just made it bigger.

Of course, it's natural for any species to seek one of the opposite gender for sex or mating, unless they prefer their own gender, such as homosexuals and lesbians.

Reaper, however, just wants something normal in his life. A woman to lay in his bed and sleep with him. A woman to comfort him when he comes home from his criminal work. A woman for him to pour all his secrets to. Someone, anyone, to give him a sense of normality in his life.

 **An unknown amount of time later...**

Reaper looked down at his plate and saw tear stains on it. He smiled slightly and sadly. He wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his suit and finished eating his cold dinner and put the plate in the dishwasher. He placed his fork and knife in the sink and walked out of the kitchen.

He noticed how dark it had gotten. He frowned slightly at the loss of a day due to his sulking and he walked down the stairs, passing the same paintings, walking through the same bedroom, undressing from the same suit, getting into the same bed and sleeping in the same bed, crying himself to sleep at the same time. He had the exact same dream, him and his wife with a happy family.

Reaper was bored of the same routine.


	2. Chapter 2

Reaper opened his eyes. Reaper began to sit up and shook his head as he did so. He looked outside his window.

He didn't see San Andreas. No, instead of the large skyscrapers and bustling streets, there were trees and smaller buildings. Confused and alerted, Reaper got out of bed. He speed-walked over to the window and looked down at the city.

'Strange. There are no cars. And... Does that man have bull horns?' Reaper thought, squinting his eyes and focusing on the strange hybrid. Sure enough, the man had bull horns, they looked naturally grown, emerging from his forehead. He noticed some of the people the man-bull passed shoved him, sending him discriminatory looks.

Reaper stepped back from the window, now with even more questions and less answers. He looked around his room and noticed a book on the floor.

The book was titled: _Everything you need to know about Remnant._

Reaper walked over to the book and picked it up. He went back over to his bed and sat down on it, opening the book to the first page.

 _Hello reader! If you are reading this book, you have either cheated or been moved to Remnant by the mighty power of the Author. Most definitely, you have a lot of questions and next to no answers. Well, read ahead and everything you NEED to know will be given to you, anything optional is up to you to learn._

Reaper read through the words, scanning each and every word for hidden meanings and secrets. He turned the page and began reading...

 **8 hours later...**

Reaper looked at the blurb of the book that taught about the strange new world, Remnant, he found himself in. He wasn't reading the words, instead just staring at the words. **  
**

This book was... Odd, for lack of a better term.

It taught him about the Four Kingdoms, Dust, Aura, Faunas, the Grimm, Discrimination against the Faunas and other important facts. It also told him that things he learned in school, Maths, English and the like, would help him here.

The book also had one tiny fact that had Reaper widening his eyes in shock, a feat precious few were capable of.

Apparently, females outnumbered the number of males. To put it into a ratio, it would be about 1 male for every 200 females. To combat this strange threat to humanity, males were encourage to build their own harem of females they found attractive. This gave Reaper a second of pause.

Back on Earth, if a woman was to walk into the bar and say that she was looking for sex, almost all the males there would rise to the challenge. However, if a man was to do that, he would be beaten, discriminated and insulted. It appeared to be the opposite here.

Well, if Reaper ever desired a woman to warm his bed at night, he wouldn't be disappointed.

Reaper wandered to his dressing room. He put on a simple black T-shirt, black joggers and black and white sneakers. He walked up to his door and, deciding to take a walk instead of drive, he left.

Reaper stepped out the door of his apartment and began walking to the left, not really having a direction.

Maybe he could find something to entertain himself.

 **Walking through town...**

Reaper stopped and looked at the people, some in masks, who were robbing a Dust shop.

' _Amateurs.'_ Reaper thought and walked over to the store. He walked inside and the people inside, who were robbing it, turned to face him.

"Another human." One hissed. One man in a mask walked up to him and aimed his pistol at him.

"Hands up hu-." The man didn't get to finish as Reaper slapped his hand away, pulled his own AP Pistol out, and opened fire on all the robbers. The men in masks were torn to shreds and the main man, who was undoubtedly giving the orders, managed to duck beneath the bullets.

Reaper pulled out the Assault Shotgun and walked over to the downed man. He aimed his Assault Shotgun at the man's head.

"H-hey now. No need to get ahead of ourse-." He began.

 **BANG!**

The man's head exploded. Reaper lowered his weapon and placed it back inside his shirt, where it disappeared to wherever. Reaper looked around and saw a girl in red with a scythe that should be way too big for her to hold looking at him.

She promptly exploded.

"Ohmygod! Thatwassoawesomehowdidyoudothat?" The woman proceeded to ask. Reaper stared at her blankly. He didn't understand her question nor did he intend to answer it.

Reaper turned and began walking away before he paused and began looting the dead bodies.

A few had some Lien, one had some extra bullets and the last had a small Blue Dust Crystal.

The big boss had a big wad of Lien, each note worth about 1000. The wad was about 200 bills thick.

That equalled 20,000 Lien on the boss alone.

Reaper removed a quarter of the wad and threw it at the shopkeeper. He pocketed the remaining three quarters before he began walking out.

He opened the door and came face-to-face with a blonde woman.

On instinct, Reaper headbutted her.

She was knocked unconscious.

Reaper looked down at the blonde woman, noting the strange white and black combination she seemed to be wearing. Reaper picked up the blonde woman in a bridal carry and dropped her off in the store on one of the seats.

This time, Reaper was able to leave undisturbed. He began walking back home, having had enough excitement for one day in Remnant.

 **Glynda Goodwitch's POV...**

Glynda grimaced as the doctor touched her nose.

"The man who did this to you would have to be pretty strong in order to ignore your Aura and break your nose as well as knock you out." The doctor explained. The door opened and Ozpin walked in.

"Glynda." He stated. Glynda leveled a stare at him.

"Headmaster Ozpin." She replied. Ozpin took a sip from his ever-present cup of coffee.

"You were unsuccessful in your task. That's something I've never heard before from you." Ozpin left the unasked question of what the fuck happened hang in the air.

"I was going into the Dust shop when this man opened the door. He headbutted me and knocked me unconscious. The doctor says that he would have to be strong in order to break my Aura, nose and knock me out." Glynda explained. Ozpin took a sip from the cup'a'joe he had and, instead of swallowing, he swirled it around in his mouth for a second before swallowing.

"Did you get a good enough look at him to note his identity?" Ozpin asked. Glynda glared at him.

"Only his general age group. Somewhere of 16-18. No older or younger." She huffed. Ozpin hummed to himself.

"We need to enroll him in Beacon." He said simply. Glynda gave a Ozpin a hard and long look but didn't respond. "Do we know where he lives?"

"No but we may have an idea with our other crime fighter." Glynda crossed her arms and attempted to look intimidating, but it was ruined by her crooked nose. Ozpin smirked at her.

"Ruby Rose. I'll get the cookies." Ozpin muttered and turned to leave.

 **Reaper's POV, 1 day later...**

Reaper lay on his couch, simply lounging about.

The doorbell went off.

Reaper got up and walked over to the door. He opened it.

He saw a man with white hair and a mug of coffee and the same girl he headbutted into unconsciousness.

"Hello." The man greeted. Reaper stared at them before he tilted his head. "We're here to talk to you about enrolling in Beacon." Reaper gave the man in white hair a long hard look, which was accented by his void black eyes, before he stepped out of the doorway and I to the glass behind him.

The man and woman came in but were stopped by Reaper. Reaper held his hand out in front of the man and pointed at the cane he was holding. The man looked between him and his cane before he handed it to Reaper. Reaper placed the cane beside the door and walked over to the blond woman. He held out his hand in front of her. The woman glared at him.

"It's okay Glynda, just give him your riding crop." The white-haired man assured. Glynda, the blond woman, frowned but took out said riding crop and placed it beside the cane. Reaper nodded at both of them before he pointed at his couch. The white-haired man and Glynda walked into the apartment, looking around and taking in details before they sat down. Reaper sat down on the sofa.

"So Mr..." The white-haired man trailed off. Reaper pointed at him and narrowed his eyes. "Smart. Well, my name is Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy." Ozpin pointed at Glynda. "She is Glynda Good witch. One of the teachers at Beacon. Now, what is your name?"

Reaper gave him a long look before he spoke, his voice coming out as hoarse and obviously unsused.

"Rea... per." He croaked. Ozpin and Glynda both raised an eyebrow at his unusual name and horrific sounding voice.

"Reaper? Strange name. Is that your name or a nickname?" Ozpin asked. Reaper shrugged. Ozpin took a sip of coffee. "Well, I come to you with a proposal. I am the headmaster of Beacon, which trains Hunters and Huntresses in destroying the Grimm threat. You took down one of the greatest and most dangerous Huntresses with a single hit. Granted, she was suprised but you still bypassed her Aura and knocked her out. Just for this, I extend a formal invitation to Beacon." Ozpin explained.

"On a side note, what is wrong with your eyes? They are an unnatural black." Ozpin asked. Reaper moved his hands and gestured that he was rocking a baby. "You were born with them?" Reaper nodded. Ozpin stroked his chin and took a sip of coffee while Reaper thought over his previous offer.

"Make... A... Deal?" Reaper croaked out. Ozpin looked up at him.

"Hmm. In a few days, there is a airship heading from Vale to Beacon. If we see you on there, we will assume that you accepted. If you aren't there, we'll assume that you declined." Ozpin and Glynda stood up. "I will send you the location on your scroll. Have a good day." Ozpin grabbed his cane and Glynda grabbed her riding crop as hey both left.

Reaper thought about the choice before he came to a decision.

Fuck it, why not?

 **Okay!**

 **Now, I need to ask you guys.**

 **Reaper X Ruby (Double Trouble)**

 **Reaper X Yang (The Pun~ishers)**

 **Reaper X Blake (Silent and Deadly)**

 **Reaper X Weiss (Reaping Snow)**

 **Reaper X Cinder (Forbidden Love)**

 **Reaper X Velvet (Velvet Void)**

 **Reaper X Nora (The biggest BOOM)**

 **Reaper X Pyrrah (Reaper Champion)**

 **Reaper X Glynda Goodwitch (Wizards, Witches and Reapers)**

 **Reaper X Harem (All of the above) (Ultimate Reaper)**

 **Reaper X No-one (Loneliest Grimm Reaper)**


	3. Chapter 3

Reaper placed the book back on his bedside nightstand.

He had just read the last page.

Reaper turned to his finished weapon.

It was a simple pair of gauntlets that were painted black with plant-like vines going across the metal. Leaves protruded from the vine. The vines and leaves were painted silver and glinted in the light.

The gauntlets also had a small barrel on top of where his hands would be. The barrel fired the ammo as the Advanced Rifle and would probably kill a Deathstalker.

Reaper looked up, alerted, as a noise was heard steadily. He got to his feet and over to his dressing room, where a door had suddenly appeared.

Reaper pulled his Advanced Rifle out and took cover beside the door. He grabbed the handle and turned it before he threw the door open and aimed inside with his Advanced Rifle.

Thousands of guns aimed back at him.

"Hold!" A familiar voice yelled out. The guns lowered and Reaper got a good look at a man he never thought he'd see again

"Been wondering where you went. Now I know." Santiago grinned. Reaper gave him a rare smile in return. Santiago bursted into laughter. "You look like a teen again!" Reaper lost the smile and growled at him jokingly.

Santiago. The man that Reaper fought with. The man he made his fortune with. The man who helped him acquire all his power. The man who was Reaper's childhood best friend.

Santiago was about 6'3, built like a tank and twice as tough. He was pretty smart, contrary to the amount of steroids he used to pump into himself. He had a clean shaven head and a thin 5 o'clock shadow. He had dark brown eyes that always had a calculating look to them.

Reaper looked away from Santiago reluctantly and looked around.

The place was a big warehouse and was filled from left to right with drugs. Reaper knew they were drugs because he bought them and was planning to distribute them to the streets and sell them to some powerful, but not as powerful as as him, mob bosses.

LSD. Weed. Cannabis. Ecstasy. Acid. Meth. Crack. Cocaine.

Reaper ticked off the sections in his head. Everything was here.

"Alright everybody! Get back to work on sorting this stuff! We need it ready for tomorrow!" Santiago commanded. The workers and hired muscle all got back to work, eager to earn that $5,000 paycheck.

Reaper waved for Santiago to follow him. Santiago fell in behind Reaper as he left the warehouse and into his room. Reaper got the book _Everything you need to know about Remnant_ and handed it to Santiago. Santiago looked at the book and opened the first page, immediately scanning it.

Santiago finished the book in about 3 hours. He thanked Reaper and ran back into the warehouse, already bellowing orders to begin sending out a few people to give drugs out on the street.

Reaper went back into the warehouse after giving the book a confused glance.

 _He read something different. He read about a woman called Cinder Falls, a man called Roman Thorwick , which I remember to be the man I killed,_ _and the criminal industry. What kind of book is this?_ Reaper thought but shook it off and walked into the warehouse.

 **Drug Dealer's POV...**

Alright, boss said that I need to find a person with animal features that looks sad and offer some Acid.

Oh look. There's one right there, next to the alleyway.

"You seem sad." I began, appearing beside the person. She jumped but nodded.

"It's these." The woman pointed to the bunny ears protruding from her head. I gave them a glance.

"They look cute." I used my charm. She blushed and smiled at me.

"Thanks. I wish more people shared that opinion." She whispered, embarrassed. Perfect.

"You know, I can help you get rid of that depression." I opened. She gave me a curious look. "A friend of mine used to suffer from PTSD and depression and I gave him some of my medicine and now he's all sunshine and rainbows. I used to be a doctor see but I got kicked out after some patients tried to get a free health bill. I pressed them and they paid the manager some money to fire me."

"Medicine?" The bunny-girl asked. I pulled out a syringe from my pocket.

"Yep, medicine." I stated, popping the p. "I kept some from my doctor days and I just hand it out for a small amount of money. Literally, 2 Lien for the medicine." I bargained, hoping to peak her interest. It seemed to work. But, she still seemed cautious.

"That... Sounds an awful lot like drugs." She frowned. She fell right into my trap. She was the type of girl that hated hurting people. I had this in the bag.

"Drugs? How dare you! I worked bloody hard to make this and I saved countless lives after. And you say it is drugs." I growled, putting the syringe away. "Fine. Go. Leave. I'll give it to someone else." I turned and began walking away.

"No wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you." The bunny girl called out. I stopped in my tracks.

"The only thing that would make me feel better would be for you to take my syringe, free of charge." I stated after a second. She sighed and walked over to me.

"Okay sure." She smiled at me. I pulled out the syringe and gave it to her. She injected her arm and her vein before she pushed the lever down. She dropped the syringe, which I picked up to conceal evidence, and looked around. "Woah."

"Awesome, isn't it? Everything's awesome." I grinned. She huddled up to me and wrapped herself around my arm. She snuggled her head into my shoulders.

"Mmm. You are soooo comfy. And huggable." She moaned. I had to admit, I was getting a boner. Ah well, might as well use her.

"Really? I know a place where you can hug me as much as you want." I charmed and began walking over to the sleazy motel I saw on my way to the location. Luckily I had about 200 Lien on me so I only had to pay 75 Lien to get the room and a few rounds of mind blowing sex with the rabbit girl. I'll tell you, she is flexible as all fuck.

"What's your name?" I asked, panting. I learned she was a virgin too. Bonus points!

"Velvet. Velvet Scarlatina." She moaned before she fell asleep. She would be sober by the time she woke up so, time for me to leave.

 **Lot of people voting for Ultimate Reaper which means harem. With the action I just took, I believe that will only be possible if Reaper gets romantically involved with Cinder and he kidnaps and brainwashes the other women.**


	4. Chapter 4

Reaper listened to his worker.

"The deal went off without a hitch. I had to give it to her for free, but she should be hooked due to the addictive stuff inside." He explained. Reaper nodded. He took a cheque out of his pocket and handed it to him, after writing down that it was for 5,000 Lien. The worker took it, nodded at Reaper, and went back to work.

Reaper sighed as he looked back over his workforce. Reaper went back into his room and walked up to his Planning Room.

In here, Reaper would usually plan heists. Now, it was something else.

 **Reaper's POV. An hour later.**..

Alright, this is the plan.

I will be entering Beacon and using their facilities to further my business.

Using the pay from being a Hunter,quote 'Saving people's lives and being a uncorruptible force' unquote, I will pay off criminals and mob bosses to work for me, spreading my empire. I will need a deadly reputation in order to do this, so this needs to wait.

The White Fang works with Cinder Falls and Roman Thorwick, the latter dead. She must be looking for someone tough and reliable to take his place and lead his posse. I need to show that reliability and strength. First, I need to find her.

Luckily, I have paid off quite a few White Fang high-ranking Faunas' to look for her hideout. They weren't very against the idea of a massive cash injection to help their cause and some military-grade training for their troops from Santiago.

I think they made the wrong choice about choosing Santiago to train them. He ain't the most inspiring teachers. I can still feel the bruises and cuts from our training sessions, and they were decades ago!

Moving on, the moment I can score a profitable partnership with Cinder, we'll offer her a share of the profits if she will traffic our drugs

. That way, more people want them and more people are willing to pay more for it.

Finally, I received word from my rats in the White Fang... Actually, should I call them something else? They might actually have Rat Faunas' in there. Anyways, I received word from my hired snitches that Cinder wants to steal the plans for Beacon. We don't know why but this could be a one in a million chance to meet her.

Security was...Laughable. My men were able to get in or out in a hour or so. The fact that Aura didn't seem to register against us really helped them with the guards.

*BEEP! BEEP!*

Huh. I checked my phone and noticed that someone named 'The Queen' had sent me a message, asking to meet me.

Now, Santiago read about The Queen and it was a very common nickname for Cinder Falls. This means that she has found out about me stealing the plans before her. I texted her back and started texting Santiago some orders.

 **The Queen's POV...**

Cinder stared at her scroll.

 **Nice to meet The Queen. I'll go to that meeting, for there must be a King for there to be a Queen.** **-The King.**

Cinder was very interested in who 'The King' was. According to her sources, their men were able to get in and out of the complex without tripping a single alarm, despite the state-of-the-art security there. Not only that but they left a note with 'The King's number for her to find which could only be read after the room reached a certain temperature.

This means that 'The King' knows of her flame abilities and other vital information.

Cinder also knew about a recent drug taking the market by storm. Something much less harmful, cheaper and more efficient than any other drug which has been manufactured by 'The King'.

The drug was called Acid and could prove to be very profitable if Cinder could collaborate with 'The King'. No doubt, Cinder was a master at seduction and deception.

But, 'The King' may be as well. Cinder would have to be lucky, because The King has all the Aces up their sleeves.

That, and the whole 'There must be a King for there to be a Queen' sounded very flirty. Cinder couldn't help but be turned on by the mystery.

 **Reaper's POV...**

The meeting is tomorrow at 3pm. Of course, neither of us are stupid so we will both have people hiding in the shadows, waiting to strike.

But, I'll be a little smarter. I'll come off as flirty and sex-hungry. She'll think that, utilizing her body, she'll be able to eventually bend my mind to her will for a glimpse or touch. She will be a seductive and deceptive individual. I've warned my men about The Queen and, if they want to keep their paycheck and life, to ignore her orders.

For now, I've got some prepping to do.

I'm starting to distribute the other drugs than just Acid. I wonder if it will be a smart investment, but I can only hope. Some of the drugs, through people I'm sending to ruined places of Remnant, are selling really well but some are selling as well as cat shit.

I need some sleep. I'm heading off to bed.

Destiny's knocking in a few hours, and I plan on kicking down the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Day of the Meeting, 3pm...**

Reaper was walking toward the meet-up spot, with his hired guns already hidden and waiting for his or Cinders arrival.

Nothing of interest had happened today. Reaper had simply collected the money from his distribution of drugs, paid his men and wandered around town a bit.

Now, he was on his way to meet Cinder.

 **Cinder's POV...**

Cinder strode purposefully toward the meeting point with 'The King'. She had already sent Emerald ahead and she should almost be there.

Cinder didn't trust Emerald. But she trusted her more than anyone else she knew.

Cinder was not dense. She saw how Emerald looked at her, how she faintly blushed when she was in the same room. Emerald would do anything to win her affection. Cinder wasn't a lesbian but she would most definitely make use of Emerald's blind loyalty.

The meeting place for The King to be was just up ahead. Cinder's scroll pinged and she checked the message she received. The King had arrived ahead of time and was waiting for her.

 **Reaper's POV...**

Reaper's phone pinged. He checked the message and saw a text. He read it and it told him that Emerald had arrived and Cinder is on her way. He texted them back, telling them to wait on taking out Emerald.

Reaper sped up his walking speed and arrived at the meeting spot. He stood in plain sight in wait of Cinder.

Of course, she didn't disappoint.

She was as beautiful and disarming as the book stated. Her feminime appearance was majestic. Her orange eyes were dazzling, her hair ran down her left shoulder while blocking her left eye. Her dress was coloured dark red with strange glowing dirty yellow patterns down her arms and around the top of her clothes and a bit down between her breasts.

 **Cinder's POV...**

Cinder walked into the meeting point and, true to Emerald's word, The King was there.

The King was very handsome. He had a strong masculine appearance. His pitch black eyes matched his colour scheme of black. His hair was black and in a Faux Hawk hairstyle. His T-Shirt was black and his trousers were black. His sneakers were black with white laces.

Cinder felt that this man was very interesting. He had that air of mystery around him.

"You are... The King?" Cinder asked. The King smiled and bowed for her.

"At your service, my Queen. You are Cinder Falls?" The King grinned. Cinder clenched her fists.

"How do you know my name?" She asked sweetly, hoping to seduce the man. The King walked up to her. He stopped when he was in her face. The King leaned in to her ear. Cinder raised an eyebrow.

"I have my sources." The King whispered. His hot breath tickled her ear. Cinder felt the beginnings of a blush but fought it down, to appear confident.

"Really?" Cinder questioned. The King chuckled beside her ear, sending more of his breath to tickle it.

"That is my secret, dear Cinder. My sources. But you also have some damgerous secrets, correct?" The King kissed Cinder's neck, who gritted her teeth. "Dangerous, dirty secret." The King ran his hand down Cinders arm, who shifted at the contact. The King placed another kiss but this time, began to bite gently on Cnder's neck, who moaned at the contact.

Cinder placed her hand on back of The King's head as he teased her. The King licked her neck and she moaned loudly, too lost in pleasure to care about being dominated.

Suddenly, The King pulled away. Cinder looked at him questioningly, missing the contact.

"Well, this was a intriguing meeting." The King held out HER scroll. Cinder looked at it blankly. "I put my number into it. Call me when business that benefits us both comes up, you want to start helping me distribute drugs or you want to be dominated more." The King smiled at her. Cinder blushed and turned away but reached out and took her scroll back.

"Okay, I'll call you." Cinder blushed. "B-But only when business calls. I don't like you like that, baka!" And with that Cinder made a hasty retreat, walking away as fast as possible.

Emerald joined her not soon after. She looker angry and possessive, like she had something to say but Cinder was too busy focusing on reasons why she shouldn't like The King to care.

When Cinder reached her base, she left for her room. When inside, she checked her new contact.

It was a picture of The King, with the name Reaper beside it.

 **Reaper's POV...**

His throat hurt.

Talking like that for long periods of time without stopping hurt his vocal cords.

But he was winning.

Reaper strode back to his home with a victorious smirk on his face. His hired men had their payment digitally and he was currently on his way back.

On the way, he felt like having a snack, so he popped into the nearby common shop.

He looked around and bought a chocolate bar and a banana milkshake, because that store sold them and his throat needed something cold.

On his way out, he bumped into a familiar face.

It was that red girl, from the Dust shop.

 **Because I want this to be at least 900 words, which is annoying because this chapter is 896 words long, and I don't want to continue it, he** **re is a random authors note.**


	6. Chapter 6

Reaper stared at the red girl's silver eyes. The red girl stared back, into his black eyes.

"I know you!" She yelled, pointing her finger at Reaper's face. Reaper raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know you." Reaper stated. The red girl moved her finger away from Reaper's face.

"We err... Met in the Dust shop." She whispered.

"I don't remember you. We had a brief talk, well you did, and then I left." Reaper reminded. The red girl seemed to shrink in on herself. A woman, this time clad in yellow with long golden hair, came running up behind the red girl.

"Ruby! Don't run ahead like that!" The yellow woman chastised Ruby, who seemed to shrink. The yellow woman turns and looked at Reaper. She grinned. "Hello there, tall, dark and handsome." Reaper stared at the yellow woman.

"Hello." Reaper monotoned. "Now that introductions are out of the way, what're your names?"

"I'm Yang Xiao Long. She's Ruby Rose. You?" Yang greeted.

"Reaper." Reaper returned. Yang looked between him and Ruby.

"Ruby looks like it more than you go." Yang grinned. Reaper stared at her but he allowed a amused smirk.

"That was so bad it looped around to be good." Reaper shook his head. Yang grinned widely.

"He speaks my language!" Yang stated happily. Ruby made a gagging noise. The duo looked at her.

"Do you want me to leave you two alone?" She asked. Reaperand Yang looked at each other, only just realising that their noses were touching. Yang grinned.

"Going to kiss a pure maiden, Reaper?" Yang made a fake sad face. "Please Mr. Reaper. No! I will do anything but not this!" Yang chuckled.

Annoyed by her talking, Reaper laid a firm kiss upon Yang's lips. Yang froze up and her eyes widened, though her skin seemed to change to match Ruby's namesake. Reaper pulled back, though he noticed that Yang was still in the same position, staring into nothing.

"Will that shut her up?" Reaper asked. Ruby was too busy grinning and bouncing up and down while clapping her hands.

"Yeah, go Yang!" Ruby cheered. Reaper sighed and tapped Ruby on the shoulder. She looked at him. He handed her a phone number. She read it.

"It's mine. Call me... Whenever." Reaper shrugged and began walking off.

 **Ruby's POV...**

Ruby put the number in her scroll. She looked at Yang, who was STILL in that same position as when Reaper kissed her. Ruby shook Yang but it did nothing. So, instead of wasting time, Ruby dragged Yang, who walked with her subconsciously.

 **Reaper's POV...**

Reaper reached his home again. He opened the door and strode to his apartment. He went inside and walked over to the couch. He sat down and sighed.

Reaper leant back against the sofa.

 **2 weeks later, Reaper's POV...**

Reaper stared out the window of his home.

It had been a boring two weeks. Except from his drugs returning profit, a few more private meetings with Cinder, _'B-Baka!"_ ,nothing of importance had happened.

He did meet up with Ruby and Yang to hangout. Yang didn't say anything about the kiss and kept giving looks to Reaper as they walked around together.

Today, however, something of importance would happen. Today was the day that Reaper would go to Beacon, leaving Santiago in charge of the operation while Reaper deceived the people into thinking he was a force for good.

Reaper's phone beeped and he stopped leaning against the window. He pulled his phone up as he walked out of his apartment, turning off the alarm. He pulled up his phone and looked at the address sent to him by Professor Ozpin.

Memorizing it, he walked down the hallway to the elevator and pressed the button to open it. The two metal doors seperated and Reaper stepped inside, pressing the button to go outside.

The elevator touched the bottom floor a few minutes later. Reaper stepped out and opened the door to leave his house.

Reaper walked the streets Vale, toward the direction of the airship, he noticed two people of interest.

One was a woman. She had medium-brown skin and dark red eyes. Her hair was a light, mint-green cut with straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on eCh side, in the back. Although Reaper couldn't determine the colour, he noted that she wore rings on her middle fingers. On her feet were a pair of high-heels, for some strange reason.

The other was a man. He was a pale, surprisingly well built guy with gray eyes and gray hair, partially slicked back while unkempt at the bits he could see. He wore a slate gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket, that covered his upper body. He also wore baggy trousers that loosely hung on the edges of his shoes, which were gray and black respectively. Reaper couldn't shake the feeling that something was up with the guy's legs.

He almost smirked, noting the green-haired one as Emerald.

He passed by them and noticed Emerald reaching for his money.

A master pickpocket, she was not.

He grabbed her hand and chuckled. Without turning, he spoke.

"Nice to meet you, Emerald Sustrai." He let her hand go, placing a hand on his wallet. He flipped them off as he walked away.

 **20 minutes later...**

Reaper leant against the railing, absentmindedly watching the students enter the airship.

In ways, Remnant seemed to be more advanced in certain areas and more primitive in certain areas.

That was simply a fleeting thought as he watched them enter.

There were four people of interest.

One was the white-haired Weiss Schnee. She was as beautiful and bitchy as the book had foretold.

The next was a black-haired woman wearing a bow that twitched like cat ears.

The next two were the two sisters, Ruby and Yang.

Reaper stopped leaning against the railing and walked over to Ruby and Yang.


End file.
